The goal of T32 training program is to train individuals with Ph.D. degree in any of the bimedical sciences in basic urologic research. The trainees will focus their research to study the cellular and molecular basis of diseases that affect the lower urinary system and the male genital system. This program, for trahing Ph.D.s in academic urology, places the trainees in a clinical department and nurtures close interaction with academic urologists and basic scientists who are interested in the pathophysiology, pathogenetic mechanisms, therapeutic targeting of clinical problems, and the prevention of urological disorders. By these interactions, and additional training focused on the cellular and molecular biological basis of the urological diseases, basic scientists at various levels of expertise can learn to apply their training to clinically relevant urologic research projects. Within the framework of this proposal there is a major emphasis on cooperative and collaborative training of postdoctoral fellows and close mentoring by both clinicians and basic scientists. By fostering such relationships, the Ph.D.s leaving this program will be trained to do translational research and motivated to establish both independent and collaborative research programs relevant directly to urology, and will be able to successfully compete for NIH research funds. The strength of our program is that we have, in place, a well-developed integrated program for clinically relevant basic urological research. Trainees who have completed two years of training in this program are carrying out independent research in academic institutions. Resources for trainees include core facilities in the University of Pennsylvania, the Wistar Institute and the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia, and the Department of Physiology at MCP-Hahnemann Medical College at Drexel University. At the University of Pennsylvania, the facilities include the Division of Urology and the laboratories of several senior investigators in the schools of Veterinary Medicine and Dental Medicine, and departments of Cell and Developmental Biology, Medicine, and Physiology, in the School of Medicine. The combined faculty and laboratory resources provide training in many aspects of biomedical research including: physiology, pharmacology, cell and developmental biology, imaging techniques, smooth muscle protein chemistry and molecular biology, extracellular matrix protein chemistry and molecular biology, tissue culture, oncology and gene therapy. An individualized integrated program will be developed for each trainee, based on his/her prior research experience and interest, with basic scientists and urologists as mentors. Funding is sought for two years of support for three trainees annually.